Cryptic Blood
by Shades22
Summary: Zero leaves to learn from the most powerful being only to find he's not the only one, and back home Kaname is told something he never wanted to hear pass Yuki's lips. Will be Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Forgetting The Past

Someone sat on the ledge over the window glances out watching as the sky clouded over in grays and blues while the wind picked up it tempo and began to blow furiously around everything in sight. Weather like this always reminded him of himself, moody looking and always wanting to lash out at everything. Although he became a bit calmer now after a good year as President of the Hunters Association, Zero still seemed as though his mission in life was to annihilate all Pure Bloods. The consent meetings with the Pure Blooded Kuran, didn't help to smooth that promise he made to himself at all. After all that Zero found himself contemplating his life and what he really wanted. For every question he asked himself, it was more than likely always a no.

Was anger the only thing he had gain over the years? No, he gain headaches, heartache, loss of a dear friend, and becoming president. All aches and pain. Even his position as president would soon be gone. His work of getting everything back in order, organizing all the paper work, branching of into sections, helping other Associations in other countries and helping the vampires re-establish new order as older vampires woke up from their slumbers. Everything, All of that meant nothing, especially to Zero, who had basically nothing.

That's why by this time tomorrow Zero would no longer be the Hunters Association's President. He was handing that job over to Kaito, someone he's known since a boy and also someone who has enough strength to meet the position's requirements. Zero had decided that he wanted to disappear from the world. Due to the inheritance his family left him and the new vampire council, composed of old and new pure bloods, Zero was also granted all belongings of the Hiou family since he is the last vampire connected to that family by blood. It didn't help to find out that the Kiryuu's and the Hiou's were third cousins, so Zero was changed into a vampire by a distant relative.

Zero release a sigh he had been holding in for awhile now as he removed himself from the window's ledge and went to go sit back down in the grand chair meant for the Association's president. The furniture in the office had always been too grand for his taste and now that he knew he was leaving it and everything behind, Zero realized he was going to miss it, not by much but still enough for him to feel a bit saddened by his choice. Although he was leaving this life to create a better one, one that not only can he be proud of but one in which he can be happy.

A knock on the door awoke Zero from his thoughts. He glanced over the papers on his desk, now was the time for working since he won't be here the day after tomorrow.

"Mr. President, Mr. Yagari and Mr. Kurosu are here to see you," the secretary said as he poked his head through the small gap in the doorway that he created for himself. Zero nodded and told him to send them in as he signed his signature on one of the many documents that needed his attention.

Yagari practically kicked open the door before strutting his way into the room, Kurosu quickly followed behind scolding Yagari about his behavior. After looking for a seat both of them grabbed a chair from the side of room and dragged it over into of the desk Zero sat behind. Zero had expected them to do so but he wasn't ready for Yagari's feet to slammed down onto of the desk. The motion almost made him jump in his seat but Zero refrained himself from doing so.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Zero asked as he signed yet another document. He ran one of his hands through his sliver locks to control his urge to grab his Sensei's feet and fling them above his head, resulting in him flipping over the chair. He smiled at the thought of his Sensei's face as he fell.

"Zero are you really leaving?" Kurosu asked folding his hands on his lap and began to look like a kicked puppy.

"Look here idiot pupil," Yagari said removing his feet from the desk, "Your finally the top dog and your just gonna leave. Nah nuh, so what's the real reason?"

"Once an underdog always an underdog, only difference is I became better at being one." Zero said putting the rest of the unfinished documents away. He then clasped his hands together and stared them both in the eye. "I'm leaving because I want to, heck it's the only thing I've truly wanted for myself in a long time and that is all I have to say on this matter." he said leaning back in his chair.

"What about you saying you'll kill all the Pure Bloods?" Yagari asked attempting to get his pupil to give them a better reason for him to throw away all he's ever worked for.

"It's not worth it, to sit around here and wait for one of them to screw up so I can put a bullet through their heart." Zero stated after letting a large sigh escape his lips.

"What of Yuki?" Kurosu asked. The reaction they both expected was not the one they received. Zero glance away from them breathing in and exhaling slowly.

"I love Yuki but don't get me wrong, I'm no longer in love with her. I'm sorry if I'm not willing to wait for someone who clearly doesn't want me. She made her choice three years ago and I have finally made mine, this life will become nothing more than a distant memory," Zero said his eyes held more emotion than both man had ever seen him show. "Now if that's all I have to get everything in order for Kaito."

Kurosu and Yagari left quickly after the silent dismissal from Zero. They could only hope that Zero was making the right decision because they knew he needed it. Zero slumped into the chair as the door closed behind them. Stressful was the only word that came to mind when Zero thought about his life thus far. Another hour and he could go back to his makeshift house for the night to rest for what was appearing to be an eventful departing.

Time slowly past as Zero tried to complete all the work he could to give his fellow Hunter and easy start to what is going to be a hectic job. He could only hope that Kaito would be able to help to Association to improve in a few years time. Glancing at his wrist watch Zero packed up all papers and downloaded all files of today's work onto a USB before storing it into the safe. Tomorrow's work would involve loading all data into the main computer for reference that all who had permission could access.

Zero grabbed his trench coat from the office's side closet and put it on before locking the office up and leaving the building. He walked a steady pace taking the time to enjoy being outside for once. Zero mentally smiled, he could get use to just enjoying things in a relaxed state of mind and body. The walk home was something he hadn't really experienced before, Zero made it home an hour and a half later. The time shocked him but the peaceful state he was in made him not care. If the rest of his life was to be like this Zero had to wonder why didn't he ever take time to himself to not do anything but just be before.

He cooked himself something to eat and took a shower before going to bed for the night. For once Zero was looking forward to getting up in the morning.

Sunlight streamed through Zero's drapes, waking the slumbering teen. He smiled as he rolled over in the bed. Zero knew he would have to school his features before he arrived at the Association, he didn't want them to think that he had finally snapped.

He got out of bed and went to shower before even trying to get ready for the day. Once he was done in the bathroom, Zero dressed. He put on a pair of faded blue jeans that were tight on the ass and loose by the knees down, he wore a tight v-neck t-shirt. He looped two belts through his jeans producing a crisscross at the crotch and ass, leaving a buckle from the belts on each side of his outer thighs. Zero then grabbed some bands from the top of a dresser that he brought randomly and put them on each wrist before taking of his chains. One chain was thicker than the other but he put both on.

Zero debated whether or not to wear a sweater. He decided not to and pack his all his belongings into two carry on side bags. There wasn't much he had with him in the makeshift home he was living in, everything was in his family's homes on both side. He had hired help from the Hiou's who were willing to look after all of the places he own to please their newest master. Of course Zero upped their payroll, which was nothing when he subtracted that amount from all he gained from the Hiou family's businesses.

He left his bags on the bed because he would be back for them later, just before he had to leave to go catch his plane. Zero went into the little kitchenette and made himself a larger breakfast and ate a handful of pills. He then took his black trench coat, put it on and left for the Association. Instead of taking the main street to the headquarters Zero went through a park to enjoy his walk. The walk was peaceful until Zero happened to come across a pair of level E's trying to bite a woman and child. Zero guessed the mother and child were hanging out together before she had to drop off the kid at school.

Zero whipped out Bloody Rose from its resting place and shot the two low level vampires before they could even tell what hit them. Using a charm he erased the mother and child's memories and replaced it with something cheerful. He tucked Bloody Rose back into the back of his jeans and then pulled his top down to cover it from sight, although the chain in which the gun was attached to was visible. The chain just added to Zero's overall punk look.

Zero continued his way to the Association, this time not bothering to enjoy his time outside. He was greeted at the door by Kaito, Yagari and Kurosu. They all lightly bowed to him which made Zero stare at them sceptically, but I guess now was better then never. They followed Zero up to the Presidents office, where Zero let them all into the room as he got out everything he would need to show Kaito before he left. At the end of his time here he was going to remind Kaito to change all the passwords every two months so hackers would have a harder time gaining access.

He unlocked the safe and took out the USB from yesterday and went then left the office after telling Kaito to follow him. Yagari and Kurosu waited in the office as Zero showed Kaito where the main computer was located and told him all the access codes. Kaito was shown how to change all passwords and upload or download any information that may be needed. Once that was down they walked back up to the office finding Yagari and Kurosu arguing about something which had them both at each throats like school children. They stopped arguing after a few moments when they realized they were no longer alone in the room.

Zero ignored Yagari and Kurosu completely until Kaito said he could take things from here. He glanced at his watch checking the time, seeing as he finished two hours earlier than he had expected Zero had four hours before he needed to be at the airport. Maybe he would take another walk somewhere or go eat something at a coffee shop.

"Why are you two here?" Zero asked deciding to amuse himself with them instead.

"I'm here to see if there is anyway I could get you to stay," Kurosu said glaring over at Yagari. "While this guy there wants to ask you for the Bloody Rose." Kurosu retorted.

"Well, there no way either thing is happening. The gun officially belongs to me and is registered under my name and I have no reason to stay here." Zero said leaning on what used to be his desk. Kurosu didn't know what to do to get Zero to talk about what he was going to do now that he didn't want to be a Hunter.

"Hey, where's a good small coffee shop around here?" Zero asked distracting Kurosu and Yagari from their thoughts. Kurosu almost did a double take when he looked at Zero. For as long as he had known Zero never asked about anything that didn't have to due with work or avoiding people.

"I know of one that's a few blocks from here if you would like me to show you," Kurosu said fixing his scarf and jacket. Zero put on his trench coat and walked out the office after giving his best regards to Kaito. Kurosu grabbed Yagari's arm and dragged him out the office to catch up to Zero who was making his way down the stairs. They caught up to Zero on the main floor.

As they exited the Association Kurosu was more than happy to drag both Zero and Yagari to the coffee shop he was talking about. Kurosu talked about how the school was doing to fill the empty silence that stretched between them. The walk to the coffee shop wasn't that long but the closer they got the stronger the smell of vampires and blood got. All three became alert as they neared the shop.

"This coffee shop is one of the few that is vampire owned, but this is the first time I've smelt the scent of blood." Kurosu stated as they entered the shop. What they found wasn't much of a shock a level E found a target that was just a bit more than he could chew. The owner had use his claws so the level E had no choice but to bleed out. Taking pity on the creature Zero shot it, killing it without a second thought.

He then walked up to the counter and sat down on one of the stools. "I'll have a half an half with chocolate milk and one sugar cube," Zero said to the owner. The owner was still in shock a bit but after a moment he filled out the ex-hunter's request. Yagari and Kurosu then ordered what they wanted before starting up an non serious conversation with each other.

They spent two hours in the shop chatting it up getting a few laughs from those around them. Zero also chuckled although the first time he did both of them shut up quickly to listen. Zero then looked at his watch as an after thought. He then asked for a cup to go and said his goodbyes.

"Sensei, Father, I'll see you later in life maybe." Zero said before exiting the shop, leaving a shocked Yagari and a crying Kurosu sitting on their stools. Zero smiled to himself, today happened to be the best possible way to say goodbye.

He quickly made it back to get his bags and left again to go to the airport. Zero walked to the bus station where he got on a bus going out to the airport. He watched as many people his age put in headphone to listen to music or played on their laptops or talked on their cell phones. Getting all those would be his first step to his new life, Zero thought. The bus ride took longer than expected but Zero still made it in time to catch his plane.

He got on the plane and strapped in and waited for the plane to take off.

_===Ah! Zero's Leaving!===_

Yuki walked throughout her and Kaname's home, taking in her new surroundings since they no longer needed to be in hiding. This home was even more flourished than the other one but this one didn't have the lonely memories haunting her Onii-sama all the time. Over the past two years Yuki had become a good friend of Ruka, although she still kept in touch with Sayori. Ruka had taught Yuki how to be more graceful and womanly.

"I'm home, Yuki." Kaname said as he closed the door behind him. Yuki was already waiting at the end of the hall for her lover to come inside. Kaname glided his way to Yuki and leaned down to her height to receive his welcome home kiss.

"Welcome home, Kaname." Yuki replied to his greeting before delivering a kiss upon Kaname's cheek. Then Yuki grabbed her brother's hand and led him into the sitting room where tea and biscuits were laid out for them.

They sat down to enjoy a hot cup of tea and just be in each others' presence without the interruption of business partners or visiting friends. Today was only the quiet before the storm, for tomorrow they had planned to have a banquet at their new home to celebrate. Kaname was to announce their engagement and celebrate a cousin awakening from his rest.

No one noticed but Kaname was anxious for tomorrow, he finally got Yuki to agree to state their relationship in the open. Although his efforts of getting Yuki to be closer to him than just simple kisses were for naught. Kaname would never pressure Yuki into becoming closer to him in a more intimate way than what she was ready for. He could wait, he may have not wanted to wait but he would do anything for her.

Kaname watched as Yuki brought the tea cup up to her lips and sip slowly. He did the same but after he took a small bite of one of the biscuits that were creatively laid out on a oval platter. Yuki began to talk about what she did while he was away at a meeting to meet the new President of the Hunters Association. Kaname laughed at her jokes and gave her encouragement when needed so she could continue her story.

Yuki had come along way from the shy girl who didn't really talk that much about herself to him, she still had a long way to go but she made many improvements. Especially for how she thought of herself as not being worthy enough for him. The same could be said for the way Kaname thought about himself.

"Kaname what did the Association want?" Yuki asked setting her cup down so she could refill it. Kaname looked up from his cup and set it back down on it's saucer since he knew his next choice of words had to be chosen.

"The Hunters Association, wanted to announce their new President who was appointed two months prior to their invites for the meeting." Kaname said before stating, "It seems that Kiryuu gave up the position willingly and that spot was then given to Kaito."

"Zero would never give it up! He worked so hard for that job, what reason did they have to take it away for?" Yuki said her voice raising as she jumped out of her seat. As she noticed Yuki gave her apologies before sitting back down. She could fathom how Zero would just willingly give up his position.

"I understand you reasoning, but I also confirmed the information with Kurosu and he agreed with it," Kaname said taking a sip of his now lukewarm tea.

"B-But, why?" Yuki asked. Kaname wasn't sure what she wanted him to say.

"I invite Kurosu to spend the night here along with Yagari-san, so they could give us more information on the matter," Kaname said added hot tea into his cup to warm it. Apparently he said the right thing because Yuki shot out of her seat and wrapped her arms around him. Hugging tightly Yuki gave her lover a small kiss on the lips. Kaname couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. She only truly initiated physical contact when Zero's well being was mentioned.

"I'll tell the help, do you know when they'll be here?" Yuki asked excited that her adoptive father was coming over to visit and staying for the night.

"There be here an hour before midnight," Kaname said holding in a sigh let just wanted to be released from his rip cage. Tonight was going to be a long night for him, he could just feel it. He could only hope that Yuki didn't change her mind about their engagement the night before.

_===Ah! Visitors Are Coming!===_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Learning Hidden Truths

"Yuki, I'm going to go change, I'll be back in a moment." Kaname said as he gracefully removed himself from the chair.

"Alright Kaname, I'll wait here." Yuki said smiling sweetly as she watched him leave the room. As soon as he was out eyesight Yuki dropped the smile for a frown. Her thoughts started to take her on a journey to a reality she knew she never wanted to actually face.

Kaname walked up the stairs and through the second floor hallway to his room,which was located at the end of the hall. Yuki and Kaname each had their own rooms for privacy. There was a third room located on the floor, the largest of the three. It was there for when Yuki was ready to go further into their relationship.

Sure, Kaname was happy that Yuki wasn't scared to show affection for him in front of friends and relatives but as it stands he wasn't sure if Yuki's affection went past that of family, like his. Kaname undressed and heading towards the bathroom. As he entered the washroom Kaname turned on the shower using his power while he browsed through the different types of shampoos. He chose a vanilla shampoo than stepped into the hot water that poured down from the shower head.

Yuki smiled as one of the maids brought in a small piece of cake for her. She couldn't wait till Kurosu came over to spend the night. Yuki hadn't seen him since the last event for both Hunters and Vampires which was about two months ago. That was also the last time she seen Zero, who was looking just as hateful to everything as before. Then again in Yuki's opinion Zero was always angry about something. She could only hope that what Kaname said was untrue.

Yuki sighed, "If Zero did leave then did that mean I wasn't worth the fight?" She asked herself. Little did she know that Kaname was listening outside the door, since he knew Yuki talked to herself when she was troubled. He could feel her emotions through the bond they shared from her biting him. Kaname had still not been able to bite her since the time he needed to awaken her. His thirst for her blood kept growing stronger but he wouldn't bite her unless she allowed him to.

Kaname schooled his features like he had been doing for most of his life and slowly let his aura seep out to give Yuuki sometime to compose herself. He then walked into the room, the next few days were going to be his only days away from work. Getting the new council and the Hunters' Association to agree on subjects was a difficult task but if he needed to do this so Yuuki would be safe it was nothing.

Yuuki smiled at Kaname as he entered the room. She placed what was left of her cake on the table as she watched Kaname sit down in the seat next to her. She knew Kaname knew half of her heart belonged to Zero and the other half was his but now she wasn't so sure. She couldn't get Zero out of her mind. Every time she thought of him her fangs would lengthen and she would feel the pain of hunger throughout her small body. How she wanted him. And it wasn't just Zero she craved. Aidou was also a small factor. Whenever he was near to teach her things she needed to know his smell would make her lose her concentration. Yuuki just wanted to bite him and take what she wanted just to be done with the feeling.

Kaname watched as Yuuki thought. Every once in awhile he could feel the pains of hunger flow through their bond. Kaname hoped that her thoughts were on just him but he new that was just wishful thinking. Yuuki could never just think of one person to love because she loved more than one always. Kaname had her though at least that's how he thought of it but always in the back of his mind he could feel the self doubt worm its way into his top thoughts. Yuuki shook her head as she left her thoughts at the back of her mind.

"Sorry Kaname-nii," Yuuki said as she blushed. Kaname smiled at her and told her it was quiet alright for her to be lost in thought sometimes.

"I can't wait until Kurosu gets here, I haven't seen him in so long." She stated, "but I hope what you said about Zero isn't true."

A fake smile formed on her face. Pain from some unknown sorrow burned Kaname through the bite mark area she made.

"Yuuki what's wrong?" He asked. She had forgotten for a moment that he could feel her pain through their bond.

"I'm sorry Kaname-nii, I-It's just that it hurts to think about being given up on for some reason." She whispered. Kaname nodded and slowly brushed his knuckles along the side of her cheek to comfort her. Yuuki knew she didn't deserve Kaname, especially when he used his whole self to make sure she had everything and she couldn't even love him how he wanted. Not even the slightest.

She would tell him tonight. After dinner ... maybe.

"So how are things at work?" Yuuki asked as she locked away all bad thoughts.

"Things are doing alright they could be better but what counts is that we're trying to resolve our differences." Kaname said.

"If Zero is gone who's gonna be the new head?" Yuuki asked. She tried but no matter what she said she wanted to know what was going to happen to Zero. Kaname gave a sad smile as he was about to repeat himself.

"Kuran-sama, your guest have arrived," a maid said from the doorway.

"Please show them in," Kaname said to her. The maid bowed before heading off to go get the guests.

A genuine smile appeared on Yuuki's face for what seemed to be the first time in many months. Kaname was glad that something he did made her happy and yet at the same time upset that it wasn't him she was smiling for.

"Yu~ki, I've missed you my darling daughter!" Kurosu exclaimed as he bounced into the room. Yagari followed close behind Kurosu if only just to yank him back by his scarf when it looked like he was going to pounce.

"I'm glad to see you too." Yuuki stated with a small smile.

"Yagari," Kaname said giving him a nod for them to sit down.

"Well let's get down to business shall we." Yagari said not even caring to go through the pains of greeting one another.

"Oh," Yuuki said, "I-Is it true?"

"Yes," Yagari said with a straight face like usual, "But seeing as how you consider him no longer important I don't see why that would matter." Yuuki stammered and looked as though she was about to cry.

"Yagari, Yuuki has never said Zero wasn't important to her so why would you think that?" Kaname said as Yuuki kept her head down. Kaname knew Yagari hated his kind but after what happened to Zero he came around a bit. Now with Zero gone it seemed as though he change back. As if he expected never to see Zero again. _'Wait did you leave just to kill yourself. No, he's not that stupid.'_ Kaname thought to himself.

"For one as soon as your evil foe was dealt with by the hands of Zero you tossed him aside like a toy the was no longer needed. Two, even after all the banquets and things we've had held for both sides to get better at being civil, you two were the most uncivil of them all by not even acknowledging Zero's presence and Three you never truly knew Zero to begin with if you didn't know that all that anger was a mask to hide himself." Yagari stated the facts like they should have been already solved and dealt with but weren't due to Kaname and Yuuki's stupidity.

"A mask you say, then pray tell us who Zero really is." Kaname said.

"You are not high enough in the food chain to know that knowledge." Yagari stated as if the answer to that specific question was computerized.

"I'm the highest there is." Kaname said as he glared at Yagari. No one has purer blood than him.

"Sorry to interrupt Kaname but you are not the highest there is anymore. No there are much older and much purer pure bloods off in hiding and some still sleeping. We hunters know this because some of our lineages come from them as much as many of us don't like to know. All hunters know their family tree like the back of their hand." Kurosu stated as a frown appeared on his face. "I believe the oldest actually awake would be the Keeper Arisha-sama one of the first five born and cousin to what was first considered the Royal blood line. Well either her or her butler, I think."

Kaname held the bridge of his nose as he pieced everything from his knowledge and the bits he just received. So all that evidence he found about Rido not being the real culprit behind all those schemes would appear to be right. And this Arisha, the Keeper, is distant family to him. Things seem to get more and more complicated every time he thought about it. Yuuki is not safe still.

"Actually I think one of your close friends has knowledge of her for I believe his family along with Zero's were somehow connected through her." Yagari stated, "I forget his name." Yagari waved his hand as though the information wasn't that important. It was obvious to Kaname that the Hunters' Association was withholding import information about the true history. The fact alone made him wonder about how far back they actually knew.

"How is it that Hunters know more of the true history than vampires considering we live longer?" Kaname asked. He knew his question might not be answered but he could hope that it would be. Yagari glanced over at Kurosu as if to say 'you answer that one bubbles.'

"See with what happened to the previous council, they came into power after a struggle from what you could say was a war between B'S and C's against A's and Z's. Now there weren't that many Z's or old bloods alive at the time but the ones that were there were considered the weaker ones." Kurosu explained slightly, "So during that time one side we're not sure which destroyed the Keepers' personally made scrolls to create new law. Also at that time our scrolls which were actually the same were placed in hiding where only Hunters' Association Guardian knows."

"Guardian I've never heard of a Guardian?" Yuuki questioned tilting her head to the side as if in thought.

"The Guardian is a C level vampire who's only alliance to the Association is to protect the Keepers' scrolls." Yagari said as he lit one of his cigs, "Only Z ranked hunters know of him."

"Wait there's ranks?" Yuuki asked. This was the first time she had heard of anything like this. Heck not even Zero said something about this to her.

"Yes," Yagari hissed out at her. How could a girl this dumb get so much attention. Yagari for the life of him could see what made her appealing. Well at least he was glad Zero was gone to a better place. Hell by the time Zero comes back, he'll be nothing short of being considered one of the most powerful beings who exist. Yes, Yagari knew she would teach him well.

"So how does one become a Z ranked Hunter?" Kaname asked quite curious on how they made such a decision.

"The Guardian chooses and sends word to the president by a code only the president knows and then that hunter is told." Kurosu said. "It's really that simple except for the code changing with each new president."

"Was Zero a Z ranked hunter?" Yuuki asked as her eyes grew big with wonder.

"Ah! My dearest son Zero was better than that, he's ranked as a Triple Z hunter. There are only two other living hunters with that same rank and in total only about 15 or 17 other hunters had ever been given such a rank, since the Hunters' Association was founded." Kurosu exclaimed with joy filled teary eyes.

"In comparison to vampires who would pair up with who?" Kaname asked. The conversation had turned interesting. Kaname never really thought about learning about hunters than what was needed to survive, now he wished he would have learned sooner.

"TZ is our highest rank and then TE is our lowest. E's to us are our newbies, our young one who've just begun to learn. Then our D's are our beginners and C's are our Intermediates. B's are considered Advanced and A's are Experts. So that leaves Z's as Masters, since most are able to go into a den with the rank of six and come out with barely any scratches." Kurosu continued to rant. Not that anyone minded since Yagari and Yuuki ate what cakes and deserts were one the table while Kaname seeped in all the information he could. "So in conclusion, the same letters would go against each other if need be."

"If that's true then why didn't Zero confront me if he's obviously stronger then I am?" Kaname said out loud even though he didn't mean to. When it came to Zero it seemed the Kuran's couldn't control themselves like normal.

"Ah, I don't know why either since Zero has had his rank for about six years now." Kurosu replied.

"Six years!" Yuuki was astonished and she could tell that even her brother was somewhat amazed.

"It will be six years this month actually" Kurosu stated. All of them looked over at Yagari for an explanation. Yagari raised an eyebrow. Still no one said anything they just waited patiently for an answer. A few moments passed.

"What?" Yagari straightened in his chair, "What you want me to tell you about Zero after you yourselves never tried to learn good luck with that. Zero would come back here with an hour if he thought I would say something and skin me alive, leave me to heal and then repeat the process." Yagari stated before putting out his cig.

"Toga please, I wanna know about my dearest boy!" Kaien whined.

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Pretty please!"

That went on for half an hour before Toga relented because he couldn't stand to be called names like shaka-laka baby. Yagari sighed as he thought of a way he might be able to make it seem like he forgot that the creatures Zero disliked most were listening. Kurosu just may be his best reason which at best for him was a fifty fifty chance when it came to Zero.

"He's gonna fucking kill me." Toga sighed, "Zero probably didn't want anyone to know Kaien only found out about three years ago when Zero and I slipped up in conversation around him. Plus why would Zero want you two of all things to know that about him. Heck all those years Kuran of your precious planner Zero knew he was just a pawn to you, hell you probably didn't even know Zero was using you to get your blood since he's never really taken well to any other blood than pure blood since he was a ch-." Yagari trailed off.

_'Fuck,'_ was the only word that came to mind as he realized what he had just told them.

"Since when!?" Kaien yelled then paused to think, "You knew Zero was a vampire, so if you knew that what else do you know Toga?"

Toga quickly opened his phone and called Zero. It had been a couple of months so Zero should have been a bit settled by now. Zero answered after on the second ring.

"What Toga?"

"Kid, I slipped up."

"How bad?"

"I-I was talking to Kurosu and he was whining a-and-" Zero cut him off.

"How bad, Toga."

"KurosuYuukiKanamearehereandt alkaboutyoucameupandspilleda boutyoubeingavampiresincechi ldhood," Toga said in a big rush. He then proceeded to hand over the phone to Kaien.

"YOU FUCKING DID WHAT?" Zero growled into the phone, Yagari grimace.

"Now, now son it's not that big of a deal." Kurosu said into the phone.

"Put Yagari back on please. It's not like I can hurt him over the phone." Zero said it in such a sickeningly sweet voice that Kaien hung up the phone.

"Oh that really scared me ... is that how Zero is?" Kurosu asked but he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer. He couldn't really describe what he felt at that moment. Similar to goosebumps spreading all over, plus chills and then complete fear from picturing how such an emotion would look across Zero's face.

Yagari's phone rang. Kurosu tried to pass it to him but he hoped out of his sit in a flash and was on the other side of the room. It rang again. Kaien glanced at the phone before setting it on the table with a shaky hand. No wonder Yagari took so long to give into him, that normally never happens but this seems to be the one time Kaien should of let it go.

Another ring...

Kaname picked up the phone.

"Hello Kiryuu," Kaname said politely.

"Put Yagari on the phone Kuran."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, he's unavailable at the moment."

"Don't tell me he hightailed it." Kaname smiled lightly as he pictured Zero's expression.

"No, he's still around," Kaname said trying to be as vague as possible. "But then again I don't see what the problem is. Is it really that bad for Yuuki and I to know that you were a vampire as a child and that your now ranked as a TZ hunter?"

"Hell I would have preferred Kaito or Souen over you two."

"Well instead of letting us assume things about you why don't you tell us what this is about then?" Kaname questioned.

"Kaname why don't you get permission from Sha first?"

"Who's Sha?" Kaname was now curious as to why Zero would leave.

"Arisha, the Keeper, one of your oldest living relatives besides the two that show up tomorrow that is. Oh she says to tell Tyki to call his father the first an ass just because she can't do it herself at the moment." Zero said. Kaname could hear voices in the background, politics were being talked about. A council meeting in another country but which, Kaname didn't know.

"Got to go, make sure you tell Tyki what she said."

The line went dead. Kaname glanced over to Yagari who was looking a little better for wear.

"Where's Zero?"

"Not permitted to say." Yagari replied. Kaname gave Yagari a look over and noticed he had recovered from his mistake and now was nothing more than a human robot.

"Well can you tell us when Zero's coming back?" Kaname asked. He would get something out of Toga he just needed to be calm and patient, which he was.

"Six months to a year maybe."

"My lord, dinner is ready." A maid said after she had been standing there for over ten minutes. Kaien grabbed Toga's arm and lead him off to the dinner table by following after Yuuki. Kaname quickly wrote down Zero's number off Yagari's phone on a napkin and put it in his pants' pocket before heading to the table also.

==Le Shock Vampire Child Zero!==

Zero's plane had just touched down in Toronto, Canada. Now Zero wasn't here for a vacation, no he was there to be trained by the best. Zero grabbed his two bags then waited by the luggage area for his ride. A young woman about his age, maybe a year older like twenty-one came up to him. She wore dark red almost black jogging pants, unisex knee high boots, a open sweater with a bright neon green dress shirt under a blackish red corset. The black red color of clothes was to match her unique hair color that when the sun hit them the single strands looked red. The green was like the same as her eyes except they were a little darker. Her skin was the color of lightly golden dessert sand.

Zero was amazed that there could be someone he would consider uniquely colored like him.

"You are Zero?" She said. Zero nodded his head, _'was this a servant of Arisha's or something, he couldn't tell her level or if she was human or not.'_ It was like he sense her but only things in which regular humans sensed, but Zero knew something was different about her just by feeling alone.

"Good, I'm Arisha, it's nice to finally meet you Zero."


	3. Chapter 3

CB: Chapter 3: Friends 

"Good, I'm Arisha, it's nice to finally meet you Zero." She said calmly. Zero stared at the girl in front of him. _'This ... this was Arisha?'_ He thought to himself.

"You know that's not very nice." She said calmly before she crossed her arms while her eyes narrowed in mild anger, "And yes, this is Arisha."

"My apologies, I'm just ... I was expecting an aura of complete power or something" Zero stated, he really didn't know how to explain what he thought she would be like.  
Arisha chuckled lightly before it turned into a full laugh as she thought about the image the boy must of had. A shadow quickly appeared behind her to check her bend over form for injuries. She waved a hand at the high class looking older man behind her. Zero watched as the man gave out orders to a group of people behind Arisha laughing form. It took her a moment but she was able to calm down.

"Ah, sorry my bad, I sort of get your meaning. Many hear tons of things about me and then when they meet me like this they feel a bit disappointed." Arisha said as she pictured what others must of thought she would be like, "Ah it's funny."

The man then whispered in her ear. "Ah, no Jeffery, I'm fine, really just a small laughing fit."

"Mistress, you don't laugh, you chuckle sure, giggle like a maniac at times but you haven't laughed since childhood." Jeffery stated as though what he was saying was obvious. Arisha nodded her head in understanding before she decided to grab Zero and pull him next to her. She point at him with one hand while being latched onto his arm by the other.

"It just felt nice to laugh in front of him" That was all she said to their little group. Zero could only watch as the group of eyes in front of him enlarged rapidly. Zero wasn't sure if he did a good or bad thing by just standing there. Arisha then proceeded to drag Zero to the car parked in the waiting area.

"So Zero what is it exactly that you want to learn from me?" Arisha asked as she pushed Zero into the car. She hoped in before Zero fully got situated. Zero knew some things that he wanted to know more about but he really just wanted to learn all he could.

"Anything your willing to teach, I just want to know all I can."

"Good answer." Arisha said before pausing mid-movement to think. "Well if your willing to become my apprentice I'll share everything with you via mind link."

"That fine I guess but why would you want something like that with me?" Zero asked, he wasn't sure how to act around the enigma in front of him.

"Well for one, Your judgment is based off of horrible experiences about creatures I used to consider the same as me, plus politics. I hope to make you see what good we can be and also your hot so turning you will give me good pictures for my fashion ads." Arisha smiled, "Gotta keep up my appearances with the public." she said fangs noticeable even though she wasn't angry or hungry.

"When do we start?" Zero asked as he made himself comfortable in the back of the car. He thought back onto all those instants where he was forced into a car with Kuran, who although being a pure blood was no where as old or rich as the teen looking woman beside him. For her being such a powerful vampire she sure didn't really show it. The vehicle was modest but had all the latest gear any working creature would need and a few things that Zero didn't know what they were.

"We'll start that mind link next week if your still up for it." She said taking out her PDA, "But for now you'll follow me around learning as we go. Alright." She glanced up from her PDA to Zero who nodded instead of replying. He could tell just from the way she spoke that things with her were extremely fast paced and then some.

They drove back all the way to Arisha's company, where they were stormed by passing business workers asking for opinions and answers to certain proposals. Zero tried to stay out of the way but as soon as he left her side she stopped everything to look at him. All those who weren't there to pick him up glared at him like he was competition.

"Don't block my apprentice from my side," Arisha announced as she finally got fed up with Zero being pushed out of her eye sight. Everyone gasped, and some whined. He could hear complaints about him in the background, asking why him as her first apprentice and why not them.

Arisha used her thumb and forefinger to rub the bridge of her nose. Zero could tell she was getting agitated. He looked around noticing that everyone still kept talking.

"Shut up, and get back to work." Zero said loudly, "She's not paying you to keep asking her questions about your work." After he said that Arisha smiled before they left to go her office.

Zero was quick to learn how powerful Sha truly was when she starting training and teaching him everything she could. She was taking everything step by step with him so he could better understand all he had missed out on growing up.

Over the period of one month Zero could say he learned so much more from her than he had ever in his entire life thus far. Feeling safe enough with each other, Zero told Sha his story. Unlike most hunters of today Zero had not been born a Hunter. He was born as a pure blood vampire, him and his twin. Not only that but Shizuka was his older sister and got in trouble with the council just so they wouldn't find out about them. Their parents along with their cousins the Kiryuu's came up with the idea of Zero and Ichiru becoming hunters and living with the Kiryuu's until they were of age. For they knew Rido was out for power and was killing any higher ranking vampires he could get his hands on.

Soon after they were changed they got word of the untimely death of his and Kuran's parents. Rido had killed them. They were to stay with the Kiryuu's and train to be hunters. Zero quickly learned how much better they treated him over his brother, for Zero didn't mind killing his own kind when they had obviously lost their ways. Ichiru on the other hand although he could fight, he chose not to for he didn't feel it was right. Then Ichiru started meeting up with their sister well Zero distracted the family during training time.

Shizuka didn't kill their blood cousin for such a reason everyone believed. She killed them for their fake parents were planning on making a deal with the vampire council for their lives. They were going to betray their own blood. For what Zero didn't know because Kuran killed his sister before he could truly ask. To make matters worst Ichiru also died shortly afterword. He had lost both of his last remaining family because of the Kurans. In his mind the Kurans were nothing more than a bunch of murders for if they couldn't solve a problem as a family others died trying to help.

Never mind the fact that the reason he was bit was to save his life. Shizuka got injured fighting for them, she couldn't carry them both. Ichiru was slightly injured and in shock, he was heavily attacked repeatedly. Zero also took more than a few hits for his brother. If not for that bite he could have died. Plus with things as screwed up as they were they needed someone on the inside of the Association.

He kept them well in formed whenever he could get in touched with them. He played his part well. If Zero had anything to say about it, he did it too well. So much so he got his family killed.

Sha after being told this assured Zero that he was not at fault. His family only wanted to protect him and from what he heard of his personality towards his family they did right in doing so. Zero got so angry at her for that but she had managed to calm him down with one simple sentence.

"Zero you were their sunlight, they only wanted to protect the one who made them happy to still be alive." He cried so hard after she that to him.

It was only then that Zero felt he truly had a reason to live for again. So quickly another month went by and Zero was considerably happier than he had ever remembered himself being for the longest time.

"Ro, guess what were doing later today?" Arisha said cheerfully. Zero only raised an eyebrow in question. "Were going to model for one of my many global ads."

"Why would I want to do that?" Zero asked, "Who's knows who might try to find me."

"Well too bad your doing it and also no can do shit because your with moi." She stated clearly agitate at the thought of someone even attempt to go against her wishes. "So hurry and get ready okay be back soon." With a slight wave she was off leaving Zero to stare at the door with a smile gracing his lips.

Zero started to get ready like Arisha asked when his phone went off. He looked at the name and got curious, Yagari rarely ever called him unless it was something important. Hmm, maybe the Kuran's finally married.

"What Toga?" Zero said into the phone. He really didn't want to learn if they married or not.

"Kid, I slipped up."

"How bad?" He wasn't even sure what the man was talking about so he needed to keep a straight head so he could deal with whatever was going to be thrown at him today. Leave it to someone in Japan to make all his ease and enjoyment be crushed within a moment.

"I-I was talking to Kurosu and he was whining a-and-"

"How bad, Toga." Zero groaned, Kurosu was in the picture. If there was Kurosu, than the Kuran's were probably there too. Fuck, Zero groaned mentally. This day just kept getting better and better for him.

"KurosuYuukiKanamearehereandt alkaboutyoucameupandspilleda boutyoubeingavampiresincechi ldhood,"

"YOU FUCKING DID WHAT?"

"Now, now son it's not that big of a deal." Kurosu said into the phone.

"Put Yagari back on please. It's not like I can hurt him over the phone." The phone line went dead. Zero re-dialed the number. If he wasn't so busy learning all he could for Arisha-sama he'd be back there within five hours just to give his sensei a good kick in the balls. How he wished he could teleport like night-crawler in the movie X-men.

"Hello Kiryuu," Kaname said politely. Zero cursed as he recognized who's voice was on the other line. Of all the people that had to pick up the phone then again Kuran's better then his bitch.

"Put Yagari on the phone Kuran." Zero said, he wasn't angry at Kuran at the moment so no need to care if they speak civilly to each other now.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, he's unavailable at the moment."

"Don't tell me he hightailed it." Zero could just see Yagari claiming he had somewhere to be and would leave his phone behind on purpose.

"No, he's still around," Kaname said trying to be as vague as possible. "But then again I don't see what the problem is. Is it really that bad for Yuuki and I to know that you were a vampire as a child and that your now ranked as a TZ hunter?"

"Hell I would have preferred Kaito or Souen over you two." Why would he want the only two people he could ever say he let get close to him and betray him to know. He barely let Kurosu know his childhood secrets. Yagari only knew certain things because his parents trusted the man enough to know.

"Well instead of letting us assume things about you why don't you tell us what this is about then?" Kaname questioned.

"Kaname why don't you get permission from Sha first?" He said as he seen Sha enter the room, she was his greatest excuse at the moment. Gotta love family. Zero mentally sighed in relief.

"Who's Sha?" Sha stared at Zero till he told her mentally who he was on the phone with. Not wanting to interrupt and let her family's weak descendant hear her voice she told Zero to tell the boy something he needed to know.

"Arisha, the Keeper, one of your oldest living relatives besides the two that show up tomorrow that is. Oh she says to tell Tyki to call his father the first, an ass just because she can't do it herself at the moment."

"Got to go, make sure you tell Tyki what she said." Zero then hung up the phone before he turned towards Sha who looked at him curiously.

'Why were you talking to them?' Sha asked Zero though their mind link.

"Yagari apparently told certain things that I was a vampire as a child." Zero said, "He almost told them my family's greatest secret."

"Ah you mean you being a pure blood too? Shizuka being your older sister? Your parents using a similar spell to the ones the Kuran's use on that girl you knew? Take your pick I think I can think of more great family secrets." Arisha said with a smile.

"Oh shove it," Zero replied playfully, "But I could just imagine both their reactions if they knew." Zero groaned.

"So what if that girl would want you now, it doesn't matter she can't have you. On the other hand though if that boy wants you I might seriously have to think about it." She stated. Zero glanced at her like she was losing her mind.

"Think about how jealous that girl would be, plus you two would be way hotter together." Arisha said smiling.

"You're crazy." He said laughing at how well he could follow her train of thoughts nowadays. "But I might have to go back to do some damage control."

"Don't you mean we, I would love to meet these relatives of mine plus I have a bone to pick with Seth's brother." She said with a frown, "I can't believe that ass. How could he do that to his own brother after hearing a confession like that. Seth adores him, even had a kid for him after being raped by him during his mating season when he couldn't control himself. Seth even deleted his brother's memory just so he wouldn't have to bare with guilt and pain being caused."

"So shall we take a trip then?" Zero said wiggling his eyebrows at her. She laughed at Zero's expression as she nodded her head.

=== Zero's coming home and with a gift~! ===

Dinner was relatively quiet as they ate. Yuuki made sure the topic stayed clear of Zero or anything having to do with him. The conversations made were of simple things and upcoming events, like tomorrow's party. After dinner, maids showed Kurosu and Yagari to their rooms for the night. Kaname went to his room. Yuki also went to her room but waited some time trying to get her thoughts in order. She knew tomorrow's party would announce their engagement and Yuki knew now for sure she couldn't go through with it. She loved her brother yes but she knew now that she couldn't love him the way he wanted for she loved Zero in that way.

Zero had always been there for her when she was upset, trying to make things better and comforting her. If she thought about she even had a little but of love like feelings for Aidou who tried teaching her how to fit in to vampire society. Yuki nodded her head she needed to tell him and it was now or never.

Yuki walked out of her room and knocked on her brothers door. Kaname quickly answered for Yuki never usually came to him after they had already said their good night's. A bit a hope shinned in his eyes and it killed Yuki to know she was going to be the one to crush it, while on the other hand her vampire tendencies were please to be able to do so. Kaname quickly ushered her into his room.

"Kaname-nii-sama, your not going to like what I have to say but I need to tell you." Yuki started. The light in Kaname's eyes died out.

"So then it's Kiryuu or no one then Yuki?" Kaname asked. Yuki shook her head.

"I'm sorry nii-sama, but it just can't be you. I just can't think about you in that way anymore. I've tried for I know how much, you have waited and how much you've done to protect me. But I just can't and it hurts to know that I can't give you the one things you've asked of me. I-I j-just.." Kaname gathered his sister into a hug. Although it broke his heart he knew how much she had truly tried.

"It's alright Yuki, I'm sorry for burdening you with such thoughts." Kaname said into his sister's hair. They both cried although Yuki could not see her brother doing so she felt the wetness of his tears in her hair.

Thanks to The-Demon-Rose for the reminder also sorry it's so late I sort of broke Bob [who is my laptop] and couldn't access my stories. So he's fixed now, will be updating all stories as soon as possible.  
B]

Okay I've been going through all my stories lately and certain ones I have decided to change … This one wont be changed at all along with the few still on my page, that means if a story was deleted of mine that you were reading I'm story but I'm re-doing it for I no longer have any idea of where I was going with it. The next chapter of this should be up later today seeing as I'm completing it at the moment. Sorry for the delay and for all those who've reviewed thanks, you're the reason I continue to write. 


	4. Chapter 4

CB: Chapter 4: Homecoming

It took only two hours after that phone call for Arisha to have all her affairs in order for what she claimed to be a vacation and everything that they needed ready to go. Zero was slightly impressed but he had been around her for some time now and knew she could have done it faster. He told her so and she laughed as her main maid Milly said their tickets were ready.

"So you ready Zero?" Sha asked as she turned to see Zero's brow creased in thought.

"You know we're going to be crashing a crash party, right?" Zero questioned. He wouldn't have minded if they had waited a few days to go to Japan but he knew Sha wanted to get her family arguments done and over with soon.

"I know, I just really can't believe that ass would say that to Seth," She stated angrily, "It infuriates me to no end." Zero could tell she want to scream and punch things but kept her composure.

He nodded his head in understanding for that's how he felt when his fake parents would sneer comments at his brother. Although he was young it didn't mean he couldn't understand nor would he put up with it, he never did. Zero sighed as much as he wanted to go home this was not how he thought it would happen. Yagari just had to fuck everything up for him, on the other hand though these last couple of months have been eye opening to say the least.

"Buck up Ro, we're going to be the talk of the ball," Sha started smiling before smirking menacingly, "Especially when you turn that little bitch down." Zero could hear Sha's evil 'mu ha ha' laughter in his head.

Apparently Sha couldn't contain herself and started giggling like a loony on drugs for the first time. He sighed while smiling, only Sha could cheer him up so quickly. Jeffery, Sha's main butler appeared in a bow, whispering that the car was ready to depart to the airport.

========Up Up and Away~!========

The flight was uneventful for the most part. Nothing that Zero wasn't used to already with Sha around. The two of them watched a movie they've seen before trying to spot things they missed and then conversed about their outfits for the ball. It was only when they finally touched down in Japan that Zero decided to call Yagari to let him know boy doom was on his way to kick some ass, mainly his.

"Kiryu," Zero was shocked when he heard Kuran's voice answer His fake Master's phone.

"Kuran where's Yagari?" Zero asked trying to keep his voice level.

'_What's going on Ro?'_ Sha asked mentally as she seen his brows crease in in frustration.

Zero sighed mentally before stating '_Kuran has Yagari's phone.'_ Sha nodded before she held out her hand towards him. Zero's eyes widened and he was about to say something when she snatched the phone out of his hand.

"Hello young one I need you to give the cell phone to the human who owns it," Sha said in a voice she normally used for business.

Kuran's mouth twitched when he was referred to as a young one but when he realized just who was speaking to him, he realized her words were right through her eyes.

"Hello Arisha-san, I'm afraid I can't do that for I don't know where the hunter went this morning." Kaname said calmly into the phone. His heart was beating the fastest he's ever felt it. "If you were in the area I'd tell you to try the Hunter's Association and then proceed to tell you that you should head over to join the banquet I'm-"

Arisha cut him off, "Oh we'll be there. What time doesn't it start? Since we will be attending there's no need for you to state what I asked of you previously."

Kaname didn't know what to say let alone think. Not only were his family from Russia coming but Zero. Of course he would know just when to come back, especially after Yuki told him there's nothing between nor is there ever going to be. The boy couldn't have better timing when it came to hurting him. The phone was silent but Kaname still knew she was on the line waiting for an answer from him.

"Ah, I'm sorry for that late response but I was checking to see if there was room available for the two of you and whoever else you may bring. I would hope you will stay the night or two with us." Kaname said covering up his momentary blunder. He knew they had more than enough rooms available but she wouldn't know how many he would invite to stay at his home personally.

"Oh, well thank you young one but that won't be necessary, Ro has warmly invited me to stay in one of his many homes during our light stay here." Arisha stated and smiled on the phone. "What time does the event begin?"

"Normally most arrive by ten o'clock but lunch won't be until twelve or one and then dinner which only a select few will attend will be at five." Kaname said casually over the phone meanwhile he panicked. Kuran didn't think his day could get any worse but he didn't want to chance it so he would make the necessary preparations.

"Thank you young blood, we will try to be there for lunch as long as everything else we have to do today goes according to plan." Sha said before giving a kind good-bye to the boy on the phone.

Zero raised an eyebrow for halfway throughout the conversation, Arisha change her tone and manner in which she was speaking to Kuran in. "Did something happen?"

"I'm not sure but it sounded as though our arrival only worsened the poor boys day." She claimed.

"Please the only way that could happen was if Yuki told Kuran that she wanted me now... Holy Shit!" Zero yelled as their car pulled up to get them. Jeffery quickly grabbed their bags and put them in the trunk while Milly opened the door for them.

"Y-you don't think ... I mean she wou-, bloody hell." Zero mumbled as he slumped down in the seat of the car. Arisha smiled at Ro's reactions but also slightly frowned for she knew that young boy had given up a lot for that girl and she couldn't swallow her selfishness for one moment to make someone else besides herself happy. The mixed emotions made Arisha's face screw up in a grimace.

"Well if she did you can let her down brutally since she doesn't deserve any better, if what you've told me is true," Arisha said with a slight giggle as Zero appeared to be offended that she could even suggest he lied to her. He smiled at her before frowning, he truly hoped Yuki didn't tried to claim her love for him. He had fell out of love with her years ago, it wasn't her becoming a pure blood that made him change his mind. No it was the fact that he knew her too well, she transformed into the monster he claimed was her bad side when she was human.

He wondered if she had even slept with Kuran yet. He shook his head, probably not, she was more than likely still playing the role of an innocent girl who needed guidance. Zero had accepted all her faults at one time, and that was because he loved her. Yuki was as sweet as she was sour. She gets jealous easily, expects to be showered with praise and gifts, throws others aside if they displease her, lies about small things and hurts others feelings on purpose.

Now that he fully thought about it he couldn't really understand what he loved about her in the first place.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Arisha asked as they drove to the Hiou's family home.

"Knickers?" Zero questioned.

"Oh, there underwear, someone said at work and I found the saying to be awesome." Arisha said, "I think it's British."

Zero nodded his head and smiled, of she would like a saying like that. "I was thinking about Yuki and I've come to the conclusion that I don't even know why I was in love with her." Arisha laughed out loud almost in a barking manner before stopping completely.

"Not to make you think any less of yourself but you probably just latched onto her because she was the closest to you at the time. Being in love with her gave you a form a normalcy that you craved." Arisha stated.

Zero thought it over briefly before agreeing. With everything he had already been through and what he knew he'd probably be going through because of the situations it gave him not only normalcy but a form of control.

Control was the one thing he didn't have at the time because of they way Shizuka had to interfere with his seal. He had frequent blood lust fits, someone him the Association always seemed to be trying to kill with suicide missions. Sayori was more his type than Yuki, but why would he want to drag someone normal into the mess that he had. He had always knew Yuki was different and her connection to Kuran just seem to fit.

Zero laughed and told Arisha his thoughts and they both concluded that even as a child Zero was extremely intelligent so much so that he formed a mask that was almost perfect. When they pulled up to the Hiou estate not only were the Houses' servants waiting outside for their arrival but Maria Kurenai. Zero exited the vehicle first before Arisha.

"Maria what are you doing here?" Zero asked as they approached. Maria bowed to him, something Zero had only seen vampires do to pure bloods. Even though he was one, his pureblood aura should still be sealed.

"Zero she's apart of your family's household so she knows." Arisha stated, "Your seals are still in place although we'll have to remove those before tonight though."

Zero nodded that he understand even though he frowned at the thought of those idiot vampires who called him scum trying to worship him in the same manner as Kuran. His thoughts were interrupted by Arisha asking Maria if she wanted to join them tonight with crashing Kurans party.

"I-I would be honored, Arisha-sama." Maria replied.

"Arisha is fine child." She commented, "My name is quite perfect without anything attached to it." Arisha smirked and Zero playfully shoved her by the arm.

"Conceited much?" Zero said.

"Indubitably." Arisha said making making both Zero and Maria laugh, that word no matter how someone used it just sounded silly. Maria caught herself quickly after she realized she was laughing too but she continued to smile when she realized that the stop of her laughter made Arisha-sama frown some.

"Speak your mind and don't worry about offending me because if you do I probably needed to hear it." Arisha said to Maria and Zero nodded his head in the background before commenting that she needed it a lot. "Show me around!"

"Yes Maria show us around." Zero said cheerfully more so than Maria had ever him. Having him laugh in front of her was enjoyable also but this Zero was different to the one she got to know during school. She couldn't blame him for before though, knowing that there was a mad man out killing friends a family for power would make anyone frigidly serious.

"I thought this was your home?" She asked curious with a slight tilt of her head.

"It was when I was younger, very young, I don't have much memories of it before we moved in with the Kiryu's." Zero said softly. Arisha released a small 'oh' and then shouted. Her shout of joy surprised the two of them.

"Let's explore!" Sha said. "Jeffery we need outfits!"

Zero sighed and Maria glance back and forth between the two. The walked into the entrance hall and Arisha started striping on spot while putting on other clothes. When she was done she was wearing an older version of an safari outfit many wore for searching animals. Zero sighed before he also began to put on a similar outfit.

"Maria get dressed~!" Arisha said and the next thing Maria knew she was in a similar outfit and they were searching around every room they entered. Together they laughed at pictures, read love letters Zero's sister Shizuka received from suitors. It was this most fun Maria had ever remembered having even with a body as sick as hers.

"Mistress, you should get ready." Jeffery said in passing as he organized paperwork for Zero to sign and coordinated all of Zero's holdings to the PDA and other electronics Arisha got him. This way even of he was away his servants and employees would have a way to get a hold of him for emergencies.

Arisha dragged Maria off with her into the room Jeffery had set up for her to stay in while they were here. Zero went into the room that was set up for him and came back out wearing a tight lavender v-neck t-shirt with a light gray casual pants and vest. He added a black choker Sha had bought for him and a few more chain necklaces all varying in length.

Arisha out the room wearing a bright and creamy green colored dress that tied at the back with a dark almost black red ribbons. The dress looked like it had a corset because of the ribbon. Her shoulders showed and the material was light in weight which made it frill and flow as it became looser around her hands and feet. The design was simple but it suited her and Zero knew Sha stand out even more. Most of the women at these events wore too much make up, jewelry and the dresses were way over the top for no reason.

Maria stepped out shortly afterwards wearing a knee length frilly dress with a Gothic design. It was the same grey as Zero's but had accents in the same green as Arisha's and the look suited her well. Somehow they all matched and Zero knew it was Milly's doing but he also knew that she did this because it would please Arisha.

They were ready, now to go to Kuran's.

======= Time to Crash a Party~! =======

Sorry about such a late update, but I lost my writing mojo for a bit, especially since I lost Bob. He's gone forever B[ ... I'm trying to update all my stories I just have to try and remember the 5 W's of each of my stories. Moving on tell me what you think? Next chapter will be full on Drama~!


End file.
